


Dumbasses, The Lot of Them

by kjkaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjkaf/pseuds/kjkaf
Summary: Regulus is both furious at and worried about Sirius and confronts him. The confrontation doesn't go quite as planned...
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163
Collections: Regulus Black Fest 2020





	Dumbasses, The Lot of Them

**Author's Note:**

> No. 76  
> CN/TW: Incest  
> Pairing: Regulus/Sirius  
> Prompt: “I don’t have to like you to love you, dumbass.”  
> *  
> A/N: Just in case you didn't see the previous warnings, this involves incest between Regulus and Sirius. Explicit Incest (although not super graphic - sorry). Please turn back if that is not something you are interested in reading. Also, Regulus is a bit out of character and chatty. It's called fiction for a reason. :)  
> *

Regulus was furious. His brother was normally an idiot, but he’d just surpassed every possible boundary Regulus thought possible. Regulus didn’t understand why Sirius had settled on this asinine rivalry with Snape, but it had to stop. Regulus didn’t even care about Snape as a person. He was brilliant at potions and unusual curses, and thus useful if you could get on his good side, but he was also a half-blood and generally unpleasant to be around. He wasn’t particularly popular in Slytherin - not surprising considering Snape was poor and his father was a muggle. Slytherin was all about breeding, and if you couldn’t claim good breeding, then you’d better have money. Luckily for Snape, he hated his father and repudiated him whenever doubts about his “heritage” surfaced. His mother had been from a respectable pureblood line, and when challenged in the common room, Snape claimed he would remove the stain from his line. Evans, Snape’s best friend and a mudblood, would be shocked if she could hear some of the things Snape said about muggles. Yes, Snape was not what those silly Gryffindors thought him to be. Just like many of his age mates, he was sinking deeply into something dangerous and heady. And if the Gryffindors weren’t careful, they’d end up on the wrong end of an irreversible curse. Watching Snape and the Marauders go at each other, it seemed inevitable that someone would end up dead or in Azkaban. And last night both had just about happened.

Regulus impatiently waited for the common room to clear out. He couldn’t leave while so many eyes were secretly on him. They all knew what had happened, and they’d be foaming at the mouth to let it be known if he left. Snape had been spelled to prevent him from saying too much, but they still knew the basics - Snape had been looking for a way to get Sirius and Potter expelled, Sirius retaliated, and Snape had almost died. The only reason Snape wasn’t dead and Sirius in Azkaban is that Potter finally used his brain and stopped things at the last minute. Potter could be vicious, but apparently he was too light to agree with a school enemy’s death. Laughable really. Snape would have no problem killing Potter where he stood right now if he could get away with it. Sirius could disavow his family name all he wanted, but even he wasn’t dense enough to believe that school age children weren’t dangerous. No, Sirius was a Black through and through and had been trained to get rid of threats. He’d also been trained to not get caught. Mother’s curses were good for something after all. Unfortunately, Sirius was doing himself no favors hanging out with Gryffindors. And of course he’d had to run away to the Potters. Regulus tried to ignore the twinge of pain that thought caused. Sirius was not yet lost. This could be fixed. He just had to make Sirius see reason. Easier said than done, but Regulus was determined. He would not lose his brother. 

The common room finally emptied, and Regulus was able to sneak away. He’d learned how to be silent and invisible long before he was able to wield a wand and spell himself as such. He went to the abandoned classroom next to the kitchens and waited. Several minutes later the door opened and a grinning Sirius entered. Regulus looked up, and Sirius’ grin disappeared. Ah. He’d thought the anonymous message was from one of his adoring fans hoping for a tryst. How … plebian. Well, there was nothing for it. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let Sirius go without a fight, so it was time to fight. It was really too bad he couldn’t just use the Imperius on Sirius. It would make his life so much easier, assuming of course Sirius couldn’t fight it off. Merlin knew he was stubborn enough. Sirius stood still, glaring at Regulus and daring him to say something. So Regulus did.

“I love you,” the words spilled out of Regulus’ mouth unbidden.

Well then. Sirius’ face went from livid to confused in a split second. Regulus hadn’t planned to even say those words, let alone start with them. The words hung there in the air, mocking Regulus. But they couldn’t be unsaid. And maybe the way to get through to a Gryffindor was by acting like one. Thirty seconds passed before Sirius even made a noise. Thirty long seconds of silence. 

“What?” Sirius sputtered?

“I love you,” Regulus repeated, the second time using the words no less jarring than the first.

“What in the fuck are you playing at Regulus?” Sirius growled. 

His glare returned, so fierce it was like he was trying to burn Regulus alive with his eyes. Regulus wasn’t phased in the least. 

“This isn’t a game, Sirius,” Regulus informed him. “Far from it.”

More silence. Sirius obviously had no clue how to process the situation. And then Sirius began to laugh, the sound growing until soon hysterical laughter filled the room. Regulus just stood there, watching and waiting. Sirius continued to laugh. His pupils were unnaturally large. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling on the ends nervously in a way Regulus recognized, disheveling his hair to the point it looked as if he’d been rolling around outside in his dog form. His eyes and hair combined to make him look unhinged, and the laughter didn’t help. He was the embodiment of Black madness at that moment, easily winning over mother and cousin Bellatrix. After a minute or so, Sirius finally stopped laughing. 

“You don’t love me. You don’t even like me. You made that well known before I left for the Potters.” Sirius said, a slight hysterical edge still in his voice.

Regulus sighed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Merlin, were all Gryffindors so clueless, or was it just this one? 

“I don’t have to like you to love you, dumbass.” Regulus stated, exasperation coloring his words.

Sirius’ eyes widened to the point where Regulus worried they would explode. This situation would be humorous, hilarious even, if it weren’t so imperative that Regulus get through to Sirius.

“Since when do you use muggle terms?” Sirius asked. 

“I did listen to you for years, dear brother,” Regulus countered. 

Sirius huffed, a small smile breaking out on his face, almost unwillingly.

“What is it you really want, Regulus?” Sirius asked. “I’m having a difficult time believing you pulled me down here just to declare your love, even if you did get a chance to call me a dumbass. I’m sure you’ve been wanting to call me that for years.”

Regulus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. It was time to tell Sirius what he felt and what he wanted. He could do this. And if it didn’t work out, then he’d have nothing left to hold him back from the darkness growing around him. Regulus opened his eyes and fixed them on Sirius.

“Siri,” Regulus said, Sirius jumping slightly at the nickname, “I do love you. Sometimes I even like you. Not today though. What you did last night was incredibly idiotic and dangerous.”

Sirius scoffed, the sound interrupting Regulus. Sirius rolled his eyes and shifted his weight onto his right leg, cocking his hip out to the side. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Regulus.

Regulus started again. “No, Siri, please listen. It’s more important than you can imagine. Snape told what happened to basically all of Slytherin house.”

“That’s not possible, Regulus,” Sirius rebutted. “He’s been spelled to not be able to tell.”

“I was in the common room when he told, Siri, “Regulus stated. “Maybe certain details were spelled so he couldn’t talk, but everybody now knows you tried to get him killed and Potter interfered.”

Sirius tried to interrupt, but Regulus put up his hand and kept talking.

“What only Snape and I, presumably, know is that you tricked him to go see Lupin in his werewolf form,” Regulus continued. “You were trying to get him killed. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and now the whole of Slytherin considers you an enemy. Before last night they were willing to look past your actions against Snape - you’re a Black, and that counts for something, regardless of your Gryffindor propensities. Granted, you leaving for good last summer and giving mother the impetus she needed to firmly declare you no son of hers made it a bit harder for some members to stay their hand, but they were made to know their place. Now, though… Now… You have to know just who is out there, biding time and gaining followers; and Snape has powerful friends. You have no protection anymore, Siri, and there’s very little I can do about it. There’s only one way I could protect you, but Siri, I really don’t want to become a death eater.”

Sirius’ mouth opened, but no sound came out at first. He closed his mouth and tried again.

“You know?” Sirius asked. “I mean, about Remus’ condition? How? When? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Yes, I know,” Regulus told his brother. “I’ve possibly known longer than you have. You assumed I ignored you at school, but it was the other way around. You ignored and avoided me. You abandoned me, Siri, after you promised you would always be by my side. You left me to the snakes while you stuck by your wolf and other friends. I couldn’t understand when I was 11. I couldn’t understand at 12, or 13. I’m 15 now, Siri, and I finally think I understand. The question, though, is do you understand? Do you understand that I am not the same as the rest of my house? Do you understand that I am not mother or father?” Regulus tried to say all of this calmly, but at the last question, his voice squeaked and tears formed in his eyes.

“Reg,” was all Sirius managed to say, his eyes back to wide, emotions swimming through the deep grey. 

Regulus turned around, not wanting his brother to see him cry. Not wanting his brother to see his heart break even further. 

“Reg,” Sirius whispered from behind Regulus.

Regulus didn’t move and didn’t talk. He realized he was a coward, as he had more to say but couldn’t force himself to say it. The pain of rejection was too much, and he’d already been hurt more than he could bear. He didn’t notice at first that Sirius’ arms wrapped around him. It took him a few seconds, but by then it was too late to resist as Sirius turned him around and held him even closer. He could feel Sirius’ nose in his hair, and Sirius seemed to be saying something, but Regulus was too far gone to understand the words. Regulus let go of his composure, and tears flowed from his eyes. Tears seemed to be coming from above too. It seemed rather farfetched that Sirius would be crying, so Regulus managed to lift his head. As he looked up at his brother, he saw the tears. He also saw the emotion, and suddenly his courage returned. Maybe he wasn’t too late. Maybe he wouldn’t be rejected.

Regulus cleared his throat and continued where he left off:

“I love you Siri. I really love you. Only you. I always have. Do you understand that? I. Love. You. And I don’t care about what mother and father would say. I don’t care about what my friends would say, or your friends for that matter. It hurt when you left, and even though I understand why you did it, I need you to come back, to me at least. Don’t leave me. Horrible things are happening, and if I have nowhere else to turn, I fear how far I will fall. Please don’t let me fall Siri. Please.” 

Regulus’ voice turned pleading at the end, as if he was begging for his very life. In a way he was.

Regulus felt Sirius’ chest and arms stiffen at his words. Regulus took this for rejection and moved his face down, eyes looking at the the ground. He tried to remove himself from Sirius’ hold. But Sirius held on to him with one arm, refusing to let go. Sirius moved his other arm up to Regulus’ shoulder and his fingers came up his face, lifting it up, forcing Regulus to look into Sirius’ eyes. Sirius’ eyes were stormy, emotions and magic swirling through them. Regulus couldn’t look away. He watched as Sirius’s face come closer to his, slowly, until all he could breathe in was Sirius. And then Sirius came even closer and kissed him. 

The kiss was soft, just a gentle pressure on his lips. Sirius let his lips linger for a moment, and then he pulled away. He looked into Regulus’ eyes deeply, as if he was trying to read his thoughts. They stared at one another for an indefinite amount of time, until finally Sirius pressed forward and kissed him again. This kiss was less soft and felt urgent. Regulus opened his mouth slightly, and Sirius’ tongue immediately surged in. Regulus didn’t think. He let his body take control, and soon their tongues were moving against each other, smooth and solid, perfect. They kissed passionately, wildly, as if tomorrow was the end of the world. And in some ways it was. There was no way to come back from this. 

By the time Sirius stopped kissing him, Regulus realized he’d been shoved up against a wall. He also realized he was so hard it hurt. He was surprised at the feeling. Sirius wasn’t the first person he’d kissed, but he’d never felt so much desire, so much need. It was heady and scary all at once. He didn’t know if he wanted to keep going or run away. Before he could think further on that, Sirius shoved his knee between Regulus’ legs, and positioned one of Regulus’ legs between his. Sirius started moving against him, encouraging Regulus at the same time. Regulus nearly collapsed at the first feeling of the amazing friction. Sirius laughed, his voice deep and hoarse, and then swooped back in to kiss Regulus. Their tongues and their bodies started moving in time, slowly at first, and then frantic. Regulus felt Sirius’ cock against his leg. Just the thought of his brother’s cock made him move faster. He wondered what it looked like, what it smelled like, what it tasted like. Oh Merlin, he wanted to put Sirius’ cock in his mouth. Just then Sirius sucked on his tongue and shifted his leg, and Regulus came. He moaned loudly into Sirius’ mouth as his orgasm washed over him, Sirius continuing to suck on his tongue and rut against his leg. And then his brother came, and Regulus was in awe. Sirius had always been beautiful, although Sirius preferred the term gorgeous, but alight in pleasure he was glorious. They soon stilled and their breathing slowed. Regulus’ eyes closed, and he rested against Sirius’ firm chest. Time seemed to stand still, as he felt at peace for the first time since he was 10 and Sirius had left home to go to Hogwarts. The emotions of the day caught up with him, and he felt his body being lowered onto something soft and comfortable. He felt magic clean the come from his body and clothing, and then he felt a body wrap around him from behind. He felt his hair being pet, nails scratching lightly into his scalp, just as he’d always loved. And then he felt no more, sleep finally pulling him under.

———————-

An alarm blared in Regulus’ ear. He jerked his head up, and opened his eyes. He looked around confused for a moment as he realized he wasn’t in his dorm. Just where was he? He heard a snore behind him and turned around. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Sirius, hair messed from sleep, eyes still closed, mouth opened, and drool on the side of his face. And then he remembered last night. Talking to Sirius, confessing to Sirius, kissing Sirius. Coming with Sirius. Oh Merlin, they’d had sex. It counted as sex even if they both had their clothes on, right? 

“Yes Reg,” a husky voice stated, “it still counts as sex. Now go the fuck back to sleep.”

Oh. He must have said that out loud. Hmmm. Regulus reached for his wand, cast Tempus, and then panicked. It was 6 am. He’d spent the whole night out of the dorm. Someone would know, and they’d tell others. His life in Slytherin would be hell. He cradled his head in his hands and tried not to panic. Strong arms pulled him down on a firm chest, and Sirius kissed him quickly on the lips. 

“Stop panicking,” Sirius said. 

“What?” Regulus asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and then smiled fondly. He gave him another kiss, this one not so quick, but not passionate. 

“I said, stop panicking,” Sirius told him. “You always do that when something hasn’t gone the way you planned.” And then in a slightly softer voice, he continued, “Everything is going to be just fine, love. You’ll see. I won’t leave you, and I won’t let you fall. If nothing else, you can come live with me in Gryffindor dorm and then with the Potters for the summer. They’re essentially my surrogate parents, and you are my Reg. We will be fine.”

Regulus stared at him, not yet believing what he just heard.

“Do you call everyone that you sleep with ‘love’?” Regulus asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Sirius rolled his eyes yet again and shook his head.

“Sometimes you are such an idiot,” Sirius retorted. “I don’t know why everyone assumes you’re so brilliant.” 

Sirius then grabbed his face in his hands, looked him straight in the eye, and said,

“You’re the first.”

Regulus didn’t have time to think about what Sirius meant by that before Sirius was kissing him. Slow, soft, full of love. Also full of morning breath. Regulus pulled away, cast freshening charms on both of their mouths, and their bodies, just to be safe, and went back in for more. 

An hour later, after Regulus’ curiosity as to how Sirius’ cock would look, smell and taste had been satisfied repeatedly, they laid naked in each other’s arms, quiet and content. Sirius turned to Regulus, stroking his face, and looked into his eyes.

“You’re my first,” Sirius stated. “I only wanted you, but I never thought you’d want me. I know it’s a bit messed up, wanting your brother like this, but you were all I ever had. And I got scared - of you being Slytherin, of you becoming like mother and father, of you rejecting me - so I pushed you away, like the dumbass that I am. I love you, Reg. I also really like you, even if you are a dumbass to think that I didn’t or wouldn’t love you. We seem to have that in common.”

Regulus shook his head, and muttered “idiot,” before closing his eyes and pretending everything was fine. And really, what could be wrong? He had his brother back in his life, and Sirius loved him. Plus, Sirius’ cock was fantastic.

“It really is,” Sirius said confidently.

Fuck. He said that out loud, didn’t he?

“Yes you did,” Sirius laughed. “Now go to sleep, love.”

Regulus smiled and obeyed. Sirius followed him not too long after. 30 minutes later Potter walked into the room, looked at Regulus and Sirius cuddled up together and asleep, both of them naked, with no blanket in sight, and turned right back around, locking the door on his way out. “Dumbasses, the lot of them,” he said with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
